The Cardcaptor World
by Mizuhashi Kazuma
Summary: The real Syaoran is dead killed by his clone.The others search for the last feather in the Cardcaptor world and there they meet Cardcaptor Sakura and her boyfriend Syaoran.The quest to find the last feather!CCS Syaokura,TRC CloneSyaoranXSakuraXRealSyaoran
1. Chapter 1

_**Tsubasa Chronicle**_

_**The Cardcaptor World**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Syaoran's dead???**_

Sakura stood with a sad expression on her face. Fye and Kurogane just stood there with fear in their eyes . Mokona was worried. Syaoran was gone right before their eyes. The REAL one. The clone Syaoran, Sakura's love one, seemingly killed him but burning him to ashes. Sakura had not forgiven for what happened. If she had not told Syaoran to not kill her best friend, he would still be alive. Even though she dislike him for looking just like her friend, she would not let him die. Syao, I decided to call the clone Syaoran Syao , was merciless. Syao looks at them expressionless. Syaoran's body disappeared in the flames. Sakura ran towards where Syaoran's body was. She cried uncontrollably. Syao walks towards her and his hand reached for Hien but he hesitated. He took Sakura's collar.

"I'm sorry…"

Sakura was stunned. Even though he has no heart, Syao apologized meaning Syaoran's wish that Syao would have a heart of his own was true but it seemed his heart was small and incomplete. Syao released Sakura and picked the feather that Syaoran had with him during the battle. He put the feather on Sakura's chest and it entered her body. Fye went to carry Sakura. He glared at Syao. Syao had his left eye's magic. Syao looked over at Kurogane.

"You will soon be the next to fall, Kurogane. Wait for that day…my old teacher…"

Syao entered the portal opened by Fei Wong. He looked over Sakura.

"You disgust me…. I take back my apology…"

Sakura took Syao's hand begging him not to leave again. Syao shrugged her off and pointed his sword at her.

"Don't make me kill you now…"

Sakura let go of the boy's hand and fainted. Syao went inside the portal and disappeared. With their moral low, they were at a lost. They did not know what to do next. Syao left them and Syaoran is dead. Fye carried the unconcious princess in his hands. He looked at Kurogane and Mokona.

"What should we do now?"

"We move on,"said Kurogane. "The kid would not want us to keep thinking of his death and blaming ourselves. We should get back to the inn and get some rest."

Fye nodded and Mokona silently agreed. They walked back to the inn then Sakura woke up for a while and told Fye to stop.

"What is it Sakura?"

"We can't leave Syaoran's sword behind…."

Fye saw Syaoran's sword on the ground tainted by blood.

"Its better if its left here."

"Fye…please….take the sword…"

Fye was reluctant but Kurogane walked and picked up the sword.Sakura smiled.

"Arigatou…Kurogane…"

She fell asleep again. Mokona patted Sakura's head.

"Sakura must be really sad for losing both Syaorans…"

Fye and Kurogane recalled what happened during the fearsome battle.

**Flashback**

**Syao appeared before them wanting the feather from them. Syaoran stood in his way. They entered into a sword battle with magic. They fought with so much vigour that the whole area was scorched and destroyed. Syaoran managed to subdue Syao when his guard was lowered and was about to use his finishing blow to kill Syao when Sakura intervened once again.**

"**DON"T KILL SYAORAN-KUN!!!!"**

**Syaoran froze in his tracks and Syao took this chance to strike him and pierced Syaoran's left arm and used his magic to burn the boy's body.**

"**ARGGGH!!!!"**

**Sakura could not believe that Syao could want to burn his enemy to a crisp.**

"**SYAORAN!!!!"**

"**Sakura-hime….goodbye….it has been a pleasure to travel with you all…"**

"**NO, SYAORAN!!!!"**

**Syaoran's body disappeared in the flames.**

**End of Flashback**

Kurogane blamed himself for not being able to help Syaoran. He should have joined in the battle with Souhi but he did nothing. Mokona suddenly opened his mouth and they were sucked in.

"Hey white-bun!!! Where are we going?" demanded Kurogane.

"Yuko's,"replied Mokona. "She wants to meet us all."

"What?!"

"We'll talk later…We need to see Yuko!!!!"

When the group were teleported, they had not notice that a certain boy's body was still there and not burned to ashes…

**At Yuko's**

Yuko saw the group appeared in front of her. They were greatly wounded emotionally and physically. Kurogane, who she thought was the strongest-willed, was also broken by Syaoran's death. They were so close to ending their quest that they were have to face such a terrible tragedy. The last feather had to be found. Syao and Fei Wong must already know where it is.

"Are you all still want to continue this journey? The last feather needs to be found to end this long quest of yours."

Fye and Kurogane were silent and they did not have an answer. They feared to be the next ones to be killed by Syao. If they are gone, that leaves Sakura alone with Mokona. Then Sakura woke up and saw Yuko and apparently heard the soceress's question.

"Yes. I'll continue. To gain back my memories I must learn to face Syaoran's death and Syao's defection. I'll continue to travel."

"Is that so? Well then I will help you get to the last world at no price."

This leaves the group stunned and confused. Kurogane decided to make fun of her.

"Hey witch? You go through rehabilation is it? What's with your generosity?"

"I'm not being generous, Lord Black."

"Don't call me LORD BLACK!!!!"

"Whatever. Anyway, the price is to be able to cope leaving in that world. You will see people with familiar faces. Let me give you all an overview. This world is modern Japan. Magic is present in this world as there is a girl who is a Cardcaptor her name is Sakura. She has two angel-like beings as her mentors, Keroberos and Yue. She has a friend name Syaoran. I should tell you this Syaoran is different from the other two. This boy and the girl Sakura now hunt demons attacking japan with cards called Sakura cards and elemental spells. Somewhere in this modern world, is the last feather of Sakura's Tsubasa. Understand?"

Yuko sweatdropped at their confused looks and could understand why they are confused.

"Alright, Sakura-hime. You should be called Kira from now on to avoid further confusion alright?"

"Okay…."

"You will go to this world after a good nights rest here."

When Yuko left, Fye and Mokona decided to walk around leaving Sakuru, alright Kira, with Kurogane.

"Umm…Kurogane?"

"What?"

"I have been giving a lot of thought and decided to ask you if you can teach me how to use a sword and fight?"

"WHAT???"

"I had enough of standing and watching you, Fye and Syaoran fighting to protect me. I want to learn to defend myself!!!"

"I see…that's why you want me to get Syaoran's sword. You want to learn how to use it but I must warn you, my training is tough. Syao was able to scrap through it. Are you sure you want to use this sword?"

"I do."

"Alright, first lesson would start now."

**Fei Wong's place**

Fei Wong was very displeased. Syao given the feather to Sakura. He wondered why. The Real Syaoran had planned this. He was sure of this. The plan worked but Syao's heart was too small. Syao still has his selfish attitude and at least the determination to get the feathers. He saw Syao meditating in one corner. Syao was now his only companion and servant.

"Syao, come over here."

"Yes, Fei Wong?"

"Why did you give the feather to the princess?"

"….."

"Syao, I ask you a question."

"I don't know…I felt like it was the right thing to do that…"

"Hmmmm…."

"…."

"I want you to go and fetch the last feather."

"At that modern world?"

"yes. That world is very confusing. Be careful, you will see a look alike you and the princess. They both possess extraordinary powers."

"You want me to bring them to you?"

"No….just observe them… their names are Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li."

"Alright. I shall go now."

When Syao left, Fei Wong had a bad feeling. A bad feeling that real Syaoran used to give him.

_I wonder about Syaoran…Is the boy really killed by Syao or is he still alive????_

**End of Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2**

**Meet the Cardcaptor**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Meet the Cardcaptor**_

Kira, Princess Sakura, woke up from her sleep. She went to take a shower and then remembered she was in Yuko's place. She remembered Syaoran's death. Her whole body aches. Kurogane's training was very tiring and it exhausted her body very quickly but her determination to defend herself makes her stronger and able to go through the harsh trainings. Kurogane told her Syao managed to just succeeded in his training which made her confident. If Syao can do it, so can she. She looked over to Syaoran's sword and binded to its sword case. Kurogane told her that to use the sword, Kira must be totally in control and worthy of using it. Syaoran's sword, Jigai Kira called it, was leaning on the wall. Tears go down Kira's cheeks. She still could not forgive herself for Syaoran's death. Fye told her to put it behind her but it seem impossible. Syaoran was a good friend. He wanted to befriend her but she always pushes him away because she thought he wanted to replace Syao's place in her heart. She now knows its not true. Syaoran wanted to protect her for Syao's sake. Syao loved Kira and Syaoran knew if Syao had a heart…. He would be sad if she died so he would protect Kira with his life. After having her shower, she went to dress. She had enough with her dresses and decided to wear Syao's old clothes that were retrieved by Yuko. Yuko gave her the clothes last night when Kira asked for them.

In another room, Kurogane and Fye woke up from their snooze. They were both feeling quite uneasy about the journey ahead. With a member down, they really need more allies to find the last feather. Fye suggested that the Cardcaptor Sakura and Syaoran may be able to help them but Kurogane shrugged it off. They had their own duties to attend to. The feather would be a distraction for them. They wondered what Syaoran or Syao would say if they were still with the group. Deep down, Kurogane was hurt by Syaoran's death and Syao's betrayal but he kept a cool exterior. Everybody knew he was sad as well. Kurogane had changed. He was not hesitant to show his feelings anymore unlike the time at Piffer when he was in extreme pain. He started to change after the Tokyo incident with the Vampire twins, Kamui and Subaru. After washing up and getting cleaned, both men went to the dining room. Kurogane got used to his mechanical arm and wanted to see Yuko after breakfast regarding Ginryu. Souhi was left in Celes after the incident with King Ashura. Kira was looking very down and there was no trace of smile. Yuko was quite uncomfortable with the tense atmospehere. After breakfast, Kurogane and Mokona went to meet Yuko.

"What is it?"

"I want my Ginryu back."

"Impossible. It's the payment so that you can cross worlds."

"My Souhi is left in Celes to save Fye. I need a weapon to fight Syao."

"Do you think you will be the one who will face Syao?"

"huh?"

"Syao is a powerful swordsman thanks to your training and he has no excuse to hold back as he lost his heart, well not completely. The only ones who can face Syao would be the late Syaoran and princess Sakura, if she is properly trained and put her feelings aside."

'So you are saying?"

"I can bring Souhi back here if you want but there is a price."

"What will that be?"

"Your curse must be strengthened."

"What?"

"If you want Souhi, you must ask Tomoyo to make your curse more worse."

"I object…"

Yuko and Kurogane saw a projection of Tomoyo from the Mokona.

" I object."

"Why, Tomoyo?"asked Yuko.

"I'll help kurogane. I will pay with my magic for the sword."

"What?"shouted Kurogane. "that would make you defenceless."

"Kurogane… I have the ninjas and my soldiers and…you to protect when your quest is over."

"Tomoyo…"

"Do you accept my offer, Yuko and Kurogane?"

Kurogane nodded and Yuko brought Souhi in front of him while Tomoyo magic powers were drained. Kurogane felt a bit guilty. He thought it was selfish of him to ask a person to pay for him. Now Tomoyo could not use magic because of a simple sword…

Fye wanders around thinking. He has no magic but a strength of a vampire to replace it. Truthfully, Fye hated the taste of Kurogane's blood but he had no choice but to take it. The ninja refused to let his friend to die because of a missing eye. Fye understood that he had found a true friend in Kurogane. Fye, no Yuui, never thought he would ever make any friends but he has some now. Kurogane, Sakura, Mokona, the late Syaoran, Syao and many others. He hoped Fye would be proud of him and frogive him for using his name. Yuui, no Fye, will honour his brother's name by filling his life with joy. Fye would make Fei Wong pay for what he did to princess Sakura and made him a pawn of his dangerous scheme.

**At noon**

Kira, Kurogane, Mokona and Fye assembled at Yuko's room. Yuko was wearing her soceress's robes and was getting ready to teleport them to the Cardcaptor World.

"Everything has been set up. You all have a house and a life. Kira would go Tomoeda Elementary School and mingle with Sakura, Syaoran and their friends. Kurogane and Fye you will act as you see fit. I wish you luck. Mokona do not attact any attention."

All four them nodded and Yuko prepared to transport them to their house. When the four of them are gone, Yuko turned to the black Mokona.

"How is he?"

"His breathing has become stable but is still in a coma."

"Let's try our best, mokona."

"Yes Yuko. He must meet up with them as soon as possible."

**Syao**

Syao walked around the Tomoeda area along the alleyways. Then he felt a certain pain in his left eye. Then he saw visions of him living in Clow with Sakura, his adventures with Kurogane and Fye. Syao shook his head. Syao put the memories behind him. He is now the servant of Fei Wong and his mission is to find the last feather. His past is no concern anymore but he wonders why his left eye hurts. Couldit be possible the real Syaoran is still alive? Fei Wong Reed was thinking the same thing….

**Tomoeda**

Sakura Kinomoto, Mistress of the Sakura Cards, walked into her class with Syaoran Li. Their friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, kept filming them which made Syaoran nervous and shy. The whole class knew he and Sakura are together because of Meiling's constant shouts about them being together. Eriol just chuckled from his seat. Then their teacher, Kaho Mizuki entered. They quickly went to their places. Cardcaptor Sakura was now known by the public but only known as Cardcaptor. Sakura and Syaoran was a bit uneasy by the publicity but Tomoyo assures them everything was alright. Miss Mizuki entered with a girl who looked a lot like Sakura.

"Hello class. I would like to introduce a new student today."

"Hello everyone. My name is Kira Muto. Nice to meet you all."

Sakura and Syaoran sensed magic powers coming from kira and looks like Miss Mizuki too.

"Kira please sit behind Syaoran there. Syaoran please raise your hand."

Syaoran raised his hand and Kira was stunned. The boy looked like Syao but less mature. She went to her seat. Sakura immediately introduced herself.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Cardcaptor…"

"Huh how do you know I…"

"Let's talk after school with Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meiling right? Bring Kero too."

"…."_ Who is she? How did she know I'm the Cardcaptor. Something's not right. Well we will see what happens after school…_

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 3**

**Encounter with Syao**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Encounter with Syao**_

Kira found school very exciting indeed especially home economics. She remembered cooking dishes at Clow for a certain person(note: her memories of Syao are erased to Syao's payment but she still develops feelings for him of course and does not remember who she made them for). Syaoran kept eyeing her suspiciously and Sakura thought he was checking her out and gotten jealous and she shown it by acting flirtatiously with him which makes Syaoran have a nosebleed. Luckily nobody saw it except for Tomoyo, Meiling and Kira. Kira became good friends with Tomoyo as she was interested of the costumes Tomoyo had sew for Syaoran and Sakura. Meiling and Kira are friends too, sort off. Meiling always wants to fight her and Kira always wins thanks to Kurogane's training. Kira deducted that either Kurogane's training are miraculous or Meiling is a bad martial artist.

Anyway after school, Kira with her new friends went to Kira's house. Sakura called Kero to come. He was immediately hugged by Kira and told the gang he was like a cute plush toy. They all sweatdropped and an angry Kero snapped at Kira for calling him a plush toy. When they reached Kira's house, Syaoran, Sakura and Kero jerked. They felt strong magical presence in the house. Kira knocked on the door. There was no answer… Kira went to one of the windows and saw everything in a mess. She broke down the door much to her friend's amazement.

"Kurogane-san!!!! Fye-san!!!! Mokona!!!!"

The place was trashed and there was also blood. Then the group saw a man walking out from the dining room. Kira went to the man.

"Kurogane, what happened?"

"HE was here."

"Syao was here?"

"Yeah…."

"What happened?"

"He was looking for you. Saying that he would burn the whole city in order to find you and mutter something wanting to know who he really is….he saqy he would wait for you at the Tomoeda Park…"

"Where's Fye and Mokona?"

"They went out to buy groceries…"

"Okay…"

Kira saw the gang looking at her with confused faces. Sakura walked in front of her with a serious face.

"What's going on, Kira?"

"There's not time to explain! I must get to the park or your whole city will be burnt to ashes. I'll explain on the way. Kurogane, where's Jigai?"

Kurogane pointed to the stairs. Kira dashed up and took the sword and went downstairs. Syaoran realized her sword was the same as his. Sakura took out her staff. Kurogane patted Kira's face.

"Be careful…"

"I will."

When the children left, Kurogane fainted. Meanwhile, Syao was burning the whole park with no showing of any remorse. He was going to continue burning till Kira shows up. Then he spotted her. He stopped burning and revealed himself. The Cardcaptor Gang gasped. Syaoran was most affected. Syao looked at Syaoran and smirked.

"You must be Syaoran Li. You are different….you're more delicate….weak…"

Then he looked at Sakura.

"You are…Cardcaptor Sakura….nice to meet you…"

Kira reached out for Jigai. Syao smirked.

"You think you're ready to face me, Princess of Clow? Syaoran fall by my hands and I have no intention to kill you. You would be a good asset to Fei Wong Reed you know. What do you say?"

"you already know my answer, jackass!!!"

"Hmph. Alright then, let's end this chase!"

Syao reached out for Hien and with his magic engulfed the whole park in flames. Sakura uses the water card to extinguished it while Syaoran used the wind element to blow away the smoke. Kira went sword-to-sword. The gang watch on as Kira fights Syao. Syao seem to have the upper hand. Kira realized she was not good enough. Syao looked at her with menacing eyes which intimidate her and Syao strike when her guard was down. Kira fell down to the ground. Sakura and Syaoran want to help her but Syao blocked their path with fire.

"Don't bother taking it out…. This fire is different as I made it from my Hien. It's a fire sword… Now, Kira….princess Sakura….either you joing us or you die?"

"You already know my asnwer…."

"Hmph, so be it! Goodbye, princess!!!!"

Syao went for the kill but then he stopped. Kira fell unconcious due to fatique.

"Why can't I move?"

"Because even though the mind has forgotten the body still remembers. RaiteiShourai!!!!"

Lighting came out from the sky. A figure appeared. Syao tried to catch a glimpse of the person.

"Long time no see, Syao."

The figure quickly carried Kira and left the park. Sakura and friends followed them. The figure left Kira in front of her house. He noticed Jigai with her. He smiled.

"Take care of it for me, princess."

"Who are you?"

The figure saw Sakura behind her panting. He chuckled in amusement.

"I'm your ally. That's all you need to know. Take care of Kira and make her understand she has friends to help her. She mustn't go out like that. Be wary of Syao. He will return. Farewell, Cardcaptor…"

With that the mask figure left. Sakura carried Kira into the house and saw the whole place cleaned and fixed. She checked her watch and found only thirty minutes had past._ This people are certainly very myterious…Who was that guy?...That guy Syao…he was so strong…_

Kurogane came out to grunt at them. Sakura notices his injuries were healed. Then another man appeared and a white bunny. Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meiling just arrived. Kira had woken up and found everybody staring at each other. She stood up and introduced the Fye and Mokona to her new friends. Tomoyo and Meiling answered cheerfully but Sakura and Syaoran were feeling very uncomfortable. Kira senses it.

"Fye, make some coffee please. You guys must want to know what's going on. Let's talk when the coffee is served."

**Yuko's place**

Yuko sighed. The boy had not recovered fully and he still insisted to help Kira. He appeared in front of her smiling, after taking off his mask.

"So how was it?"

"She is out of harm's way but Syao would not give up to get the last feather…"

"You need more rest."

"I have recovered enough. I ready to go on that quest you talk about."

"You are just like Syao, anyway you both are the same being."

"hmph. The weapon you seek is in Celes. It is at King Ashura's castle in a statue shaped like an Ice Dragon. I heard demons inhabit the castle now."

"That means training myself. I want Jigai to stay with Kira so that she can polish her sword skills. Teleport me to Celes now!"

"You have been given teleportation magic! Use it!"

"Whatever. I must catch up with the rest soon. Wish me luck."

When the boy left, yuko knew the light of hope had became stronger.

**Back to Kira and gang**

"I am Princess Sakura of Clow. I'm from another world ina quest to find the Tsubasa feathers which the source of my magic and many other abilites. I travel with my four friends to find the feathers and the last feather is to be found in this world. Kurogane here is the ninja of Nihon country and is an excellent swordsman. He has a sword called Souhi. This man here is Fye D.Flourite from Celes. He originally has magic but due to some circumstances he is now a vampire due to the lost of his left eye. Mokona is the bunny you see here. It is a robot that lets us communicate with the person who sent us on this mission, the great soceress, yuko."

The four teens nodded in understanding. They did not seem to be surprise as Kero wants tell them they were other worlds. The chibi-like lion then notice something.

"Kira, you say four friends..so why are there three?"

Seeing tears rolling down Kira's cheeks that Kero had asked a tough question. Sakura scolded him and told him to apologize. Kira shook her head.

"No, it's okay Sakura. The fourth member is Syao but he betrayed us. You see Syao is a clone of a person named Syaoran but no this Syaoran that sits with us. Syao's heart was given by Syaoran but when Syaoran returned Syao lost his heart and became our enemy."

"Where's this Syaoran?"

"He is dead killed by Syao."

Sakura remembered the guy who had helped Kira. He seemed to know Kira and say to Syao "long time nosee." She decided to not talk about it seeing Kira's sad eyes. She tried to cheer her up.

"Hey Kira how about joining the cheerleading squad?"

This sudden idea shook the whole room.

"NANI?!!!!!"

Fye and Mokona giggled while Kurogane was seemingly shocked. Tomoyo and Meiling clapped their hands. Syaoran was trying to hide his excitement and drooling. Sakura had ran back and Kira tried on the cheerleading uniforms Sakura gave her. It was a perfect fit. Sakura squealed in delight and found Syaoran drooling. She fumed and slapped his face.

"That's it! No more of my delicious lunches!"

"Gomenesai, Sakura. I won't do it again."

"You better not. Okay, kira you're officically on the team as you made a guy drool."

"Huh? What?"

It was clear she had no clue of what was going on. She wonders what her Syaorans would say if they saw her in this cute uniform but thinking of both of them made her sad.

**Next day at school**

Kira made it into the squad, courtesy of the captain Sakura. Everybody congratulated her which made Kira blush. She never had many friends. Her only friend was Syao back at Clow. She shook her head. She needs to relax after all. While she was enjoying herself, she did not notice a figure watching her from far. Syao stood on the roof of a house nearby. He somehow knew Kira would be protected by HIM if he attacks so he decided to leave the girl alone for awhile as he felt the ebating in his chest became stronger when he is near her. Fei Wong allows him to find the feather and then get Kira. If Syao had known HE went to Celes, he would attack. Lucky Kira is allowed to have fun after all.

**Celes**

The boy walked up the stone steps of the castle. He remembered King Ashura and Kurogane and Fye fighting each other. They all went to Celes to retrieve Kira's body. Then he felt the presence of demons. He readied his fists and legs. He must deal the demons with his magic and fists if he wants to get the weapon in the statue. The Sword of Ice, Blizzard. It is the only sword which can rival Hien, Syao's sword. When the demons appear, the boy decided to try his ice spells to the test.

"ICE OBLIVION!!!!"

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 4**

**Freezing Castle**

**Kurogane trains Kira and Syaoran Li chips in to improve his skills. Meanwhile in Celes, the boy reached the statue only to see the ghost of Ashura to be guarding it. What will he do?**


End file.
